Mistakes.
by Black cat in the night
Summary: Basically Pan and Trunks meet again after several years of separation. t/p with a bit of g/b on the side.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own nuffin'.  
  
Trunks sighed. "This was supposed to be a good idea Bra." He said. "It is, it is!" "Please name something I've been doing for the past hour other than watching you socialise?" Bra wasn't paying attention. She was looking for a familiar head of spiky black hair through the crowd. He said he would be here…  
  
Trunks pushed his glasses further up his nose. He didn't mind any excuse to get out of work, certainly, but he felt he was too old to be into the whole party thing anymore.  
  
A bump, a dropped pile of papers, an apology, and Trunks was looking into a face he hadn't seen in years. He didn't recognise it of course, she had changed too much, but Trunks was the same as he ever was, with the addition of thicker and better-looking glasses. It wasn't difficult for her to guess. "Trunks?" "Pan?" Her once shoulder-length hair was now cropped short and spiked in all directions with blue steaks in it – a long black coat was open to reveal a red pair of shorts and gold top. She had diamonds in her ears which contradicted the coat which had patches and looked as if it she had owned it for years without washing it – complete opposite to her clothes. "So." She said. "Your back." He swallowed a lump of guilt. "I'm sorry we lost contact…" "Don't worry about it." She said sharply cutting him off. "How are you?" Was all he could think of to say. She gave a derisive laugh. "Life is the pits." She gave him a look as if to say ' you could have called me.' He sighed. Suddenly Pan brightened. "Hey." She said. "It's a party. Let's have fun."  
  
At first they wandered around with nothing to do before they discovered an amazing game to play. They would drop a piece of chocolate on the floor and sit back, watch, and place bets on who would be the first to step on it.  
  
They walked outside bored. The first thing they noticed was Bra – making out with Goten. "Bra!" She screamed. Goten looked up. His eyes narrowed. He took Bra and stalked off.  
  
" Well now I know why she wanted to come to this dumb party." Trunks said. Pan was looking at him, trying to judge his expression when Goten snubbed him.  
  
He seemed indifferent, tired and exhausted like he was sick of it all.  
  
"Why did Goten do that?" "Huh?" "You and Goten are like that" She held up two fingers crossed over "What happened?" He sighed. "A lot has happened Pan." He said. "Things change." For a while they were silent. Pan looked up at the stars. "I wish things were like they were in the old days. Back on that ship. When it all was interesting and life had meaning." "The world has no need for fighters anymore Pan." He said correctly interpreting the wistfulness in her voice. "Why not?! What happened that could make it all so boring, so painful…" It was then that Trunks realised that Pan probably still missed Goku. Add on the fact that he and most of her friends and the people she had grown accustomed to weren't around or keeping in touch anymore it was no wonder she felt like this.  
  
He held her in a hug and felt a single tear roll onto his jacket. "I want to fight again." She said.  
  
A/N: (Quote from Homer Simpson) "And that's the end of that chapter!" 


	2. The mistake

Trunks stood facing Pan out of breath. He had been training with her every weekend since she expressed her desire to get back into fighting. Mostly he had been improving her technique but training with her had forced him to get back into shape. "Good Pan" He said genuinely pleased with the way things had turned out. "Really good. Now next time try moving your arms like this…" "Like this?" "No like this, here let me show you…" He walked over to her and held her arms and moved them for her. Suddenly they became aware of how close to each other they were. She looked up at him, as deeply as he was looking at her oh what the hell what's the worst that could happen… She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Trunks was startled at first but made no move to break apart. Instead he deepened the kiss, lost in what it felt like to be passionately kissing someone again, as though he meant it, not because she was important to the company. His hands wandered… All at once he felt afraid. Afraid of his feelings for Pan, afraid of her feelings for him, afraid that he would be rejected. He hadn't been really close to someone in a while not since his fight with Goten, and he was afraid Pan would turn out the same as him. He broke apart.  
  
Pan knew something was wrong, she knew he liked her so why did he stop. Trunks was gathering his things, and turned his back on her. "Trunks wait." She said. Trunks wasn't listening. He continued walking in the other direction. A thought came to Pan's head. "Trunks, I'm not going to be like Goten, Trunks wait!" But it was too late. Trunks had kicked off into the sky, flying as fast as he could in the opposite direction.  
  
He did not come back.  
  
A/N: Ok sorry, I know depressing ending and everything, but I was in a melancholy mood and we all know what evil things they can do to one's finger's. Please R&R, don't mind flames, it's understandable. 


	3. Finding out what happened

Disclaimer: Lose yourself, when you linger on, into temptation right you belong… Sorry got that song stuck in my head. What I'm trying to say is I don't own the characters so don't sue do we have a deal?  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this fic but it took me a while to get up a mood melancholy enough to write it. I actually am violently apposed to all Ubuu couples especially M/U but he was all I could think of.  
  
Pan stood at the door to Capsule Corp. feeling murderous. She knocked on the door and Bulma answered it. "Is Trunks here?" "I'll get him." She said looking at her curiously.  
  
Moments later they were standing outside in the cold wind facing each other. They sat down for a while doing nothing but staring at the view. "What the hell happened?" She asked. "You tell me." He answered. Pan was caught off guard; she hadn't expected him to say that he was supposed to be making up excuses not asking her how she felt. "You tell me first." She said.  
  
He smiled. "I guess I was afraid." More surprises; she hadn't expected the truth. "Of what?" She asked. "That you would leave me. That you wouldn't take me seriously, that you didn't feel the same way. Of your age too I guess." "Why would I leave you?" She asked. He was silent for a while. "Because she did." He whispered. "What? Who's she?" Trunks didn't answer; he was lost in memories of hair like sunshine, cerulean eyes that captivated him and an everlasting smile.  
  
"Ok we'll try this again. Why did you and Goten fight?" He sighed. "We fought over two girls we were both madly in love with. Stupid huh?" "Pretty much. Who were they?" "First it was Marron and then it was Bra. You see I used to go with Marron…" He swallowed. "I don't think she loved me the way I loved her. She was more interested in Goten actually I think before she met Ubuu. Anyway I was a jerk, I told Goten to stay away he was hurt and everything asked why I didn't trust him. I forgave him but was still a bit weary. Anyway, he fell in love with Bra and she was too young back then. We fought big time he left. That's pretty much it." Pan was astounded. "That's what guys fight about?" "Yeah." He didn't tell her the pain of what it felt like to know your best friend thought you were scum because of your sister; likewise Goten never told her that trust was everything in friendship. Both parties felt bitter and avoided each other; it turned into a stubbornness neither was willing to give up.  
  
"You know my first boyfriend left me just because he found out I could do 'weird things' and I never had one since. What do you think that's like?" Trunks didn't know that. "Pretty crummy I guess." "Yeah pretty crummy." "I guess you could say we're both pretty screwed up." "You could say that." The wind carried more of a fierce bite to it; darkness was coming on. The leaves were spinning in wild whirly winds and were chucked up to land on the two watchers.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you Trunks." Pan said suddenly. "Marron may have made that mistake but I… You shouldn't be afraid." Trunks looked at her and they edged ever closer until they landed in a kiss that this time neither of them broke.  
  
1 The End  
  
A/N: I know a lot of unresolved issues but who cares? IT'S FINISHED!! I hope you guys are happy; I broke my own religion. I'm a T/M fan doing a favour for a friend. Not only that I bashed on Marron! (Hopefully not but it appears that way to me) Oh well. My sister demands I tell you the truth; ok so I support both T/M and T/P who needs to know that? 


End file.
